


Today

by YukiChan37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff, fluff kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiChan37/pseuds/YukiChan37
Summary: Zen is going to confront MC today about the director she had been getting really close with recently.





	Today

Zen knew it. He knew that today was the day. He was going to tell MC why he had been so moody and upset for the last few weeks. He wasn’t going to put if off anymore and sulk whenever she asked him what was wrong.His work has been going great and they were going to wrap up the movie shoot today. However, there was just a tiny problem that was bothering him. Every time he saw it, he felt his blood boil and his heart tightened.

It was whenever he saw MC and that young little shitty director talking. He knew the young director was good at his job, but did he really need to talk to MC at every single opportunity he had? Like REALLY? It made Zen livid and mad. He knew he was jealous and he shouldn’t be so overprotective. However, he couldn’t stand it whenever MC laughed and seemed like she was having “great” conversations with him.

He walked towards MC as she was finishing her conversation with the director. He was going to grab MC and leave to a private place so he could spill out everything. He was determined.

“Ah, Zen the star of the show, we were just talking about you.” The director smiled as Zen halted his steps as he was closing in.

“Yes, Mr. Wal. I think it would be a great opportunity for him.” MC grinned at Zen. Great opportunity for what? Zen was stunned.

“No worries Zen, I will get my PA to send all the contract details and the other stuff to your manager.” The director pat Zen on his back as he walked off cheerfully “I look forward to working with you again, thanks Ms. MC.”

Zen looked at you curiously. He had no idea what had went on, and what had just happened. This day was not turning out as he had planned. No, wait, hold on. He was here to talk to MC about something else. He was going to be stern about it too. He shook his head and grabbed MC’s wrist as he stalked towards and into their private off-set room and locked the door.

“Zen, what’s wrong?” MC looked at him worriedly “Aren’t you happy you will get your next movie opportunity with your favourite screenwriter?”

“What?” Zen turned around and stared at her in shock “You didn’t say anything about this?”

“I did tell you about it. I was trying to get you into the cast for Mr. Wal’s next movie, the script will be written by your favourite screenwriter!” MC said at him exasperatedly. “I had been discussing with him for weeks while updating you about it, were you not listening?”

Zen was stunned. He vaguely remembered this topic but he was so blinded by jealousy, every time the director’s name came out of your mouth. He would sulk at a corner and pretended to listen.

“Is there something wrong, Hyun? I mean your acting has been great for the past few weeks, but it is rare for you to not remember important stuff like this.” MC was really worried about Zen. The last few weeks, she had noticed that Zen was a bit drifted but thought that he was just too concentrated in his current role. Zen’s lips were tightly shut as he sat on a chair, still stunned at MC’s words. He was full of mixed feelings, he was so grateful for having such an amazing manager as MC, but he was also upset at himself for getting so jealous and worked up over the “conversations” MC was having with the director. All of his mixed emotions suddenly caused his tear glands to malfunction as tears slowly rolled down his face.

He started laughing as well. By this time, MC was very confused, she didn’t know whether Zen was happy or sad or both. She started laughing as well and placed her forehead against his and placed her hands over his.

He then started to explain to her what had happened to him the past few weeks, and how jealous he was. MC listened to him carefully and her smile instantly dissipate his fears.

“Babe, why are you so nice?” Zen said as he smiled back at her. “It makes me think that someday you might hate me and leave me for being so overprotective and jealous all the time.” MC placed her hands on either side of Zen’s face and forced him to look at her. Her gentle brown eyes met his deep red eyes. It was a captivating sight for both of them.

“Hyun, you are so silly, I love you, I love you more than you can ever imagine.” MC said softly and chuckled. Zen pulled MC on top of his lap as he embraced her tightly.

Zen chuckled against the side of her neck as he started to leave soft, butterfly kisses from her neck to her lips. His lips gently grazed hers at first, then he pressed it against hers and slowly deepen the kiss. His left hand ran up her back to her head and held it against his. When they broke away for air, MC’s face was flushed red and her skin was as hot as a volcano.

Zen smirked and looked at her as he said “I love you too, my one and only princess, more than YOU can ever imagine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this,I wrote this with a slight writer's block, but I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to request/ suggest any ideas to me! Cheers ^-^


End file.
